tear
by 8ColoredRainbow
Summary: Amu and Ikuto are starting high school! :D And they have been best friends since Pre School But being exposed to "Real" relationships open up new feelings? or Ruin they're relationship AMUTO LEMONS


_***tear***_

Misa: Hey Guys! :D I'm going to start writing again… SOOOO! Time for a story!~ :D

Ikuto: Is there a specific reason why you chose us..?

Amu: Ikuto's right. Didn't you get over your Shugo Chara phase..? Like after you started dating that Gab-

Misa: SHUT UP! LONG STORY SHORT! HE DUMPED ME FOR GOOD SO I'M GONNA WRITE MY PAI N AWAY! UNDERSTAND!

Amu: O.o;;…. Er… I'm sorry..?

Misa: *hugging Ikuto like a child and crying* I-I'm s-sorry *sob* I-Ikuto… I should h-have *sob* Never q-quit loving you….! T/T

Ikuto: *Pats her back and hugs Misa back* Now now. It's ok.. I forgive you… Just don't try killing Amu or something in the story… ^^' Ok :3

Amu: EHHHH! WTF! Misa! BACK OFF!

Misa: *gasps and straightens up* AHEM… anyway.. . umm.. Ikuto and Amu.. Disclaimer please…

Ikuto+Amu: Misa owns nothing except for the plot and maybe future Original Characters. GOT IT :D

_***tear***_

_Normal POV_

It was 7:15 in the morning when Ikuto walked up to Amu's house and knocked on the door before walking in. This was a regular routine for him.

"Oh Good Morning Ikuto-Kun~ Would you like anything to eat?" Midori Amu's mother called from the kitchen as Ikuto pulled off his shoes and started up stairs.

"No thank you." He said as usual. As he made his way to Amu's room. He walked into the Pinkish Red room. It was a normal High School girls room. Pink and Red colors covered the room in pillows and rugs. Her desk was black with Macbook Pro sitting there on top with papers scattered all over the top.

'I'm going to guess she didn't finish her Biology report…' Ikuto thought and sighed to himself.

Amu was asleep hugging her pink pillow on her bed, her covers were on her accordingly, some pillows laying on the floor next to her bed, the ones she must have pushed off in her sleep. Ikuto walked over to the sleeping Pinkette. She was smiling, which made him smile before he pulled the covers off her. Revealing her sleep wear, this consisted of pink tank top with black dots on it, and black lace lining it with matching panties. He chuckled at the sight before he leaned over her and he whispered seductively in her ear; "_Amu…_ You need to start wearing shorts to sleep, someone could do something bad in your sleep to you..~" as he slid he hands down her creamy ivory colored legs.

Amu's eyes slammed open at the sudden contact and jumped away quickly.

"HENTAI!" Amu said blushing crimson and pulling the sheet over her, embarrassed to be seen in her panties.

"I wouldn't have done it if you knew how to wake up _Amu-Chan_" Ikuto smirked, as he turned to the closet examined it and pulled out clothes for Amu and putting them on her bed.

"Now hurry we might be late." Ikuto said as he walked out of Amu's room and into the hallway closing the door behind him and waiting there for Amu to finish.

_***tear***_

_Normal POV_

Amu started getting dressed into the clothes that Ikuto chose the moment the door shut. She pulled off her tank top and put on the matching bra to the collection. Ikuto had chosen a very simple outfit, probably one Amu would have chosen herself. A pink V-neck t-shirt that hugger her tightly yet comfortably. She pulled up the short denim skirt and her black leggings. The outfit showed off her newly developed curves. Her breast had finally grown in and became C-Cups, her body had finally curved out over the summer and she was happy. Her hair was down past her shoulders, she decided to grow it out when she started high school. She pulled it up into a sloppy bun and put a Pink X-Clip in her hair where the bun sat.

"Even though I'm mad at Ikuto. He does have nice taste in clothes…" She smiled and grabbed the mess of papers off her desk and put them in her checkered back pack and walked out the door and looked at Ikuto.

"Let's go." She smiled at him and skipped down the hall and stairs and put on her pink matching flats as Ikuto put back on his Checkered vans.

This gave Amu a moment to check what Ikuto was wearing today. He wore black denim skinny jeans and a navy blue long sleeve shirt with three buttons at the top which Ikuto left unbuttoned. He had on his cross necklace. With his Checkered vans sling bag to complete it all. He hair was messy but it made Ikuto sexy. Amu thought so too as she blushed slightly.

'What the hell am I thinking? Ikuto sexy noooo!' Amu shook her head at her thoughts.

Ikuto finished putting on his shoes and looked at Amu. "Let's go." He spoke and she nodded in agreement. As they left the house.

"Wow how long have you been doing this for me?" Amu said giggling breaking the silence.

"Since the second day of 1st grade…" Ikuto said smiling. "You're helpless without me Amu." He continues playfully.

"Shut up. I am not helpless without you… Ne Ikuto.. do you think we will have the same classes..?" Amu spoke slowly…

"I doubt it… But you can hope…" Ikuto said taking her hand. "This just shows you're helpless without me _Amu~_" Ikuto said playfully, as he stuck his tongue out.

"W-WHAT! NOOOOO!" Amu blushed and pulled her hand away. "Lets just get to school!"

Misa: Did you guys like it? Please if you have any comments just tell me :D

Ikuto: If you R&R I'll be in your dreams ;3

Amu: Yeah just PLEASE R&R


End file.
